


Paper Cut

by Fluffhd



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Just something cute, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Paper Cut

"It's just a paper cut, really." You mutter, already looking around for the small bundle of bandages you keep under the front counter of the shop, lest a toxic ingredient mix with the blood, or rumors spread of blood magic in use. Not that there was anything wrong with blood magic. Maybe you should take this opportunity and fresh blood to-

"Did you find it? Why is it taking so long?" Lucio jumps over the counter, skidding across the surface and landing beside you with an eyebrow waggle. "Here, let me look."

You look at the counter where he vaulted, and to the corner of the counter, less than a meter away where he could have easily walked around to stand beside you. Like a peacock he was, truly, all flash and feathers. Horrible, gaudy feathers.

"Here!" Lucio grabs your wrist and tugs it forward, turning your hand over to inspect the thin slice through the base of your ring finger. The blood has begun to clot on the spot, but a small dried line runs over the back of your hand. Lucio ignores that, grabs a small bandage, and begins to wind it around the finger, mostly missing the wound itself and mummifying the entire digit. 

He seem unsure how to end his handiwork after a solid 3 inches of bandage are over-zealously wrapped around the finger, your knuckle, and once around the finger beside it "for a split or whatever" he had muttered. You stayed silent and watched in awe of the Count's prescription for your paper cut, not bothering to mention it wasn't broken.  
[9:24 PM]  
One final loop around your finger -a quick slice of the bandage with the very knife you had cut your finger on when cutting herbs- and Lucio tucks the end into the bandages, giving an extra tug to secure it and also cut off your blood supply to that finger. Sure wouldn't be bleeding anymore, he did see to that at least.

"See? I can take care of you!" Lucio wound his arms around your waist and tugged you close, placing his chin on your head and watching you marvel at his bandage work.

"Well...okay, yes, thank you, Lucio. I appreciate it. But next time maybe just a plaster would work?" You slip from his grip, and smile. "But I appreciate it. Really. Thank you."

Lucio beams at your praise, and his slight pout quickly merges into a winning smile.

"Right?? Now you won't have to go see that hack doctor. He'd probably feed the blood to his leeches or something gross!"

You smile, and grab the knife, returning to shuffling the herbs together, lining them up to begin cutting again despite your finger wrapping providing an obvious handicap to your dexterity.

“Hey hey hey! I just healed you, what are you doing?!” Lucio’s voice echoes through the shop, and you’re glad no one is currently visiting because his screech would have caught the attention of the Devil himself. 

You open your mouth to ask and Lucio gets into your personal space, yanks the knife away and bounces his hip against yours to push you out of the way. He attempts to line the herbs up the way you do, but fails to cut anything resembling a small uniform piece, instead turning the rosemary spring into a series of sharp spears, which no doubt will stick menacingly through the cotton wrapping of the charm you planned to make, but, well, he’s trying.

He’s trying for you.


End file.
